Stupid dreams, and great friends
by Missyoungladywriter
Summary: John and Dave are running away from this giant beast! Can they mange to get away from it or will they be doomed? possible JohnDave.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this story in class. (hehe) I think it turned out okay, and I will update the chapters when I get the chance, this is my second fan fiction. I have lots of time to write these, so I hope I get more on my account, and I hope you enjoy reading them! DaveJohn or JohnKat I'm not really sure yet...

Note: Minimal swearing, lots of describing words, some fluff, and a couple references to other fandoms.

Note: I don't own Homestuck or it's characters, Hussie does.

Your name is John Egbert and you are getting chased.

You ran breathlessly through the forest, a clear mist coming from your mouth. The shaking of the earth followed the loud thuds of big footsteps, as it got closer. The dark trees all around you stood still as the earth was trembling with such force.

Snow covered the landscape in one sweep, as like a blanket. Fumbling, you tried not to trip as you were sprinting for your life. Your friend, Dave was in front of you, and obviously he ran faster than you. He wore a thin, short sleeve shirt, that was dark blue. Also, he had black pants on, which made the costume, or outfit, really cute. You let your mind wander why, in this cold realm he didn't wear a jacket, or some magical cloak.

The chilly cool wind rushed past your face as you were running, and trying to get away. Cold, cold is what you felt as your face was implanted in the freezing snow. You are such a dumb ass, you tripped and you are lying in the snow. You trying to scramble to your feet, realizing that the monster is towering above you. So tall! and you are gawking at it like it was a massive tower in the big cities.

Black swirled it's dark figure, as it stood above you, looking at you like an ant. It was shaped like a human, except that a pitch dark black swirled around it. The aura it gave off was frightening, and ten times, no 1000 times scarier than a jump-scare on a crappy game. Two red bowls carved out where the eyes were, and they looked deep into your soul. The beast stared at you menacing at you as your blue orbs shook with horror.  
Suddenly, your heart sped up to 1000 miles per second, as you tried to not make sudden moves. Dave was shouting your name as you sat in the frigid snow.

What was that sound? A faint beep, beep, beep, came from somewhere. You head whips around you and you see nothing that could make that sound. Dave was still shouting at you to get away, but you look around to see what it was. After looking around, the monster grabbed you, and held you up to eye-level. Oh god, why did you space-out in a time like this? Faint gasping breaths came from your mouth as the monster squeezed you a little. He obviously knew that you were in discomfort.

SNAP! You leap up, distorted to the world around you. Everything looked blurry, and you had no idea were you were, you can only hear a indistinct soft sound. Rubbing your eyes, you then realize that you are in your room, and Dave was pestering you.

Ding!  
Ding!  
Ding! Goes the red writing on Pesterchum, he was not giving up till you answered. Grateful that the monster wasn't real, you readjust your glasses, and reply to the nonsense he wrote.

**TG:** dude are you offline  
**TG:** says your online  
**TG: **okay you asked for it, i am going to rap  
**EB:** no!  
**EB:** dave im here, and I kinda fell asleep.  
**TG:** bro, you were asleep for 2 hours i thought you got mad at me  
**TG:** dont worry now, everything is all chill  
**EB:** i had a scary dream dave!  
**TG:** what was it about  
**EB:** well...

Sighing, you decide whether you should recollect the thoughts and inform him about the nightmare. Well he was your best bro, so you should tell him, but what if he shuns it? You sit there and think this as you hear more dings coming from your computer.

**TG:** tell me  
**TG:** tell me  
**TG:** tell me  
**TG:** tell me  
**TG:** now, just lay it on me dude  
**EB:** fine!  
**EB:** fine, I will tell you.  
**TG:** okay im listening  
**EB:** well, I was getting chased by a big monster...  
**EB:** you were with me, and I fell...  
**EB:** the monster came by me, and you were shouting at me my name trying to distract the monster or some crap.  
**TG:** was i cool in the dream  
**EB:** dave! please, no.  
**EB:** I will continue, I was scared that the monster was going to hurt me, because I was getting squashed to death by him. You were still on the ground, doing nothing but shouting my name.  
**EB:** thank god that you were there to annoy me, or something bad could of happened to me!  
**TG:** i literately dont know what to say  
**TG:** but if I was all chill in the dream i guess i will allow you to dream about me

Your eyelids drooped a bit, then you realized you were dead tired. Wow, chatting to Dave can really take a toll on you. Looking to the right bottom corner of your luminous screen you see the numbers 3:01. Oh, its only three am, and you are up. 3 AM! Oh wow, you stayed up a little late tonight.

**EB:** Dave, I gotta go to bed it's 3 am!  
**TG:** dude, come on its summer!  
**TG:** its 5 am here and I dont see me talking up a storm about it  
**TG:** im fine since my sleeping schedule is already out of wack  
**EB:** fine Dave, I will will talk to you for 10 more minutes.

Oh wow, you were fighting to keep your eyelids open. You just readjust the blanket on your lap, since it was a little cool in your room. Then you scoot your chair closer to the desk and continue to talk to Dave.

**TG:** so im all chill here, are you chill there?  
**TG:** if we can be chill together that would be cool  
**EB:** yea I'm chill.  
**EB:** with a blanket. :B  
**TG:** oh i see what you are laying down then I am chill with this room around me B)  
**EB:** haha Dave.  
**EB:** so summer just started, are already making jokes.  
**TG:** i dont know man  
**TG:** its like i am on a roll, and i cant stop rolling till i hit the big-ass tree at the end of the fricking hill  
**TG:** do you want to know what that big-ass tree is called?  
**EB:** what is it called?  
**TG:** school.  
**EB:** oh, I thought it was called a tree. :B  
**TG:** no egderp it is called school  
**EB:** oh, I see now.  
**EB:** B)  
**TG:** no man, no shades  
**EB:** 8)  
**TG:** not glasses like jade ethier  
**TG:** more like :B  
**TG:** best one for you man

Smiling to yourself, you look over to the clock on your screen. It read 3:14 and you were even more worn out than 13 minutes before.

**EB:** dave I have to go!  
**TG:** but this was getting good  
**TG:** okay fine but be online tomorrow  
**EB:** yea Dave. :B

**-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -**

You log out of pesterchum and really tired, you rub your eyes. Holy crap did Dave talk a lot! He kept you up till 3 am. Well, at least you could get some sleep you thought as you shut down the computer.

Then you get up and make your way in the dark to your bed. Moving the covers, you snuggle in the blankets, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All done with the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and I did try my hardest to write this decently. Thank you for reading, and I hope I have the next chapter soon. I will continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I am sorry for not updating on this story and the other one, I will try to do it every week or two weeks. **  
**Note: Some fluff, a reference or two, and swearing. **  
**Note: Hussie owns the wonderful homestuck, and check out Problem Sleuth written by him.**

* * *

Your name is John Egbert and you are trapped.

Oh god, it's so uncomfortable, and cramped in here! The room was a block, and you could not stand, the room was kinda shaped like a cube. There was one florescent bulb dangling from the ceiling, that was the only source of light in the tight room. The walls around you were a tone of grey. Sighing, you tried to think of a plan, but you had no backup plans. It felt like the walls were here from beginning to end. Why am I stuck, you ask yourself as a maple-wood door appeared. Reaching out your hand hesitantly, you swing open the door.

It seems there is a never-ending shadows in the next room. The light-bulb refused to light up the next room, for it was truly pitch-black. Biting your lip, you decide, stay here, or go into darkness. Easy, you never want to be trapped in a cramped room. Adjusting your nerdy glasses, you crawl into the next your feet, you realize that there is no light. Your hands reach out and you feel a shelf along the wall of black. What is this? You timidly squeeze the soft plush object with right hand. Taking into both hands, it suddenly lit up, it startled you, but you just examined it.

The doll gave a disturbing aura, but illuminated itself, as it giggled. Screaming in horror, you throw the thing across the room in pure terror. The doll was luminescence and it glowed white. The face was twisted into a unpleasant smile, the corners of the mouth turned up. The eyes were inhumanly large, and the hair was knotted. The doll wore a simple pink dress, with no curves, because it was a plush child's toy, and that didn't matter. Taking a step towards John, the doll's smile got bigger, as if thinking that John was accepting defeat. Why is it so scary?

You got up, and then scrambled away, from the doll, almost tripping in the process. The toy then lost all its light and everything was pitch black. Now you couldn't tell where you were going, and if the doll was chasing you. You just kept running in the dark, because the doll scared the hell out of you. Gasping for air, you stopped for a moment to catch your breath. You could feel sweat rolling down your forehead, and tears streaming down your pale face. You just wanted to get away from this eerie place.

Be brave, you told yourself, just getting away was the plan. Yea, that's the plan! Laughing nervously for a second, you take a step forward. Snap! A floorboard creaks, and breaks then you fall through the hole you had just made. God damn it! You gasp, and you are falling, in terror, you try to grab out for a branch like in the movies. It was still dark, around you, and you couldn't still see anything. Suddenly you see a light coming towards you, it started out small, but got bigger, as you tried to make out the details of the object. As you suspected, the doll followed you in the darkness. It came closer, where you were falling, and you didn't want this to happen.

Oh god! You had to stop falling, or you have to get away somehow. The doll was right next to you, and it had an even creepier aura and a menacing smile. It somehow found a knife, and held it with it's unnaturally shaped hands. Gasping, you try to run away but you fail to do so because you are falling.

Shooting up out of the comfortable bed, you gasp for breath. You hold your chest and try not to freak out. Oh my god, woah, that was terrible. Holding your head in your hands, you try to calm down but fail to do so. Why are you having nightmares you wonder to yourself.

* * *

**Short chapter since I don't have any ideas, and tell me if I have to fix anything in Grammar. **  
**I was trying to do this chapter for a week, so sorry for the delay.**


End file.
